Brick's Real Name
by SailorMarble14
Summary: In another "Getting to know you challenge" Brick's name is reveled. Parings slight Brick/Jo


Brick's Real Name

**Hello this story came to me. I was visiting Total Drama Wiki. And someone posted a link to an African TDRI website and I found stuff I didn't know about the characters including Brick and another TDRI character. So after reading this you have to check it out.**

It was a beautiful day at Camp Wawanakwa. Brick was doing a nice early morning jog with his friend and rival Jo. "Come on Brickhouse. I know you can beat me. Oh wait you can't, but I can beat you." She mocked with a snide laugh. Brick then ran next to Jo so he can catch up, but she bumped him into a tree. Brick got up and caught up to Jo. He wanted to bump her back, but he was raised to be a gentleman so he can't just hurt a girl. Just before they made it to the finish line Chris' blow horn rang, meaning another challenge. "This isn't over." Jo said pointing at him.

Chris explained that this would be another "Getting to know you" challenge, since two episodes ago they didn't exactly finish it. "Ok campers rules still apply as last time, but this time I will not end the game early. So if one of you guys argue or want to stop playing your team is automatically out or I duck you for as long as I want got it." He said as no replied. "Good. Ok Maggots since you won the last challenge you go first."

"Whose worst fear are frogs." Chris said as Anne Maria laughed. "Really someone on are team is a fear of a little frog." She said as she continued laughing. Jo just glared at her and rang the buzzer, which made Anne Maria laugh more. "I was only five, besides I'm not afraid anymore." Jo said with no signs of embarrassment. Chris then pulled a small little frog and threw it to Jo, which landed on her face making her scream. Causing Anne Maria, Lightning, and Scott to laugh at her. Jo got embarrassed and covered her face with her hood. "Ok one point to the Maggots." Chris said

"Ok Rats, who wares MLP underwear." Chris said making everybody laugh. Scott looked down in embarrassed and rang the buzzer. "And it's one point to the Rats and a video." Chris said as he played a video. "It was at night and Scott was about to go to bed. He then had five pony toys and laid them on the bed, like a little girl would do for her dolls. All of the boys on his team and all the Maggots laughed at them, but Dawn pat his back and said to him. "Your not alone." She said, which gave him a small smile.

"Ok Maggots here is a easy one for ya." Chris said with a chuckle. "Whose real name is Benjamin?" He said. No one on the Rats knew who it was, but all the Maggots where looking at Brick. "Why are guys looking at me like that?" He said. "It's obvious B for Brick and B for Ben Benjamin. Get the picture." Jo said. "Come on my name is not Benjamin!" He yelled while he rang the buzzer, which made his team get the point. "And Maggots get another point." Chris said, as Brick slammed his head down in shame.

After the whole challenge Brick was outside the cabins looking down. His team lost when Zoey didn't confess her humiliation about having her tongue pierced. But since the teams were uneven Chris didn't want to have an elimination ceremony. So for his team it was a get out of jail free card. He was alone until Jo came outside and sits right next to him. "So Benjamin." She said. "Just call me Brick, ok." Brick replied. "If it makes you feel better I can tell you my real name." Jo said as he scooted closer to Brick. "My real name is Josephine." Jo confessed. "Don't tell anyone got it." She said with her mood changed. "I won't promise." Brick said with a smile. Jo hugged his arm and gave him a small kiss on the check. They both blushed and got up and went to their cabins. Brick then gave Jo an air kiss, which she grabbed and replied back the same way. After Jo went in Brick whispered, "I love you."

**Aw that was cute. So let's see what we didn't know in this story. Jo has a fear of frogs and her full name is Josephine, Scott is a Brony, Brick of course we know, and Zoey got her tongue pierced. Wow for Zoey. So see you next time. Also check out my other story Sweetheart Pretty Cure.**


End file.
